


Yours Truly

by opiax



Category: Borderlands, Tales of the Borderlands
Genre: Cussing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opiax/pseuds/opiax
Summary: She couldn't remember a lick of anything that happened the night before, but once she wakes-- she finds Rhys by her side. Just what the hell had happened? And what does Fiona do once she figures out her discovery?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never really written a fic before, most of the time I only drabble into things. Generally I just draw or something. I've made this for a friend, because I was told that there was a lack of Fiona/Rhys fics out there. I hadn't finished the game yet, so my apologies if anyone is slightly OOC. Anywhoo, forgive me for my mistakes- but thanks for reading if you do! Cheers!

He wakes by the seashore, a sight he's never quite seen before. And yet, there she was laying right beside him. Rhys reached out a hand to brush aside the strands of hair draped over her face, but stopped himself recalling her aversion to physical contact. As Rhys leaned in closer to examine her, he felt her warm breath on his neck. The puffs of air stung .

Her turquoise eyes snapped open.

" Oh? You're awake? Had pleasant dreams, babe?" What a dork. Even at moments like these, the man still wanted to do his best impression of his superhero.

" Don't call me that ever again, Rhys. Unless you want me to bludgeon that nice throat of yours again." a groan released by her lips, whilst she sat up on the mattress. Oh she had a splitting headache- now wait-- how did she end up here again? 

" Ooh saucy. Well, you _did_ knew how to use your hands."A coy smile bloomed on his face; in fact, you could say the salesman were ....blushing. Rhys tossed the con artist a canteen.

Fiona's eyes narrowed to a squint. _My hands? What did I ever bloody do with my hands?_ Her reflexes were aptly quick for someone with a hangover, and pondered just what did he tossed this for?

Oh. It's water.

"Drink up Fiona, I really could go without you with a killer headache today." he kept on smiling so sweetly, this was...weird.

But the man knew all too well that Fiona becomes some sort of witch wrecking havoc and making all hell come loose whenever she's cranky. Last time she got into a fight with a hangover, she mud wrestled in the nude with a skag and gouged out its eyeballs. 

Rhys may had been over exaggerating on that.

She cautiously took an generous gulp from the water canteen." What's that to you? Why are you being so _gentlemanly_ all of a sudden?" 

" Oh nothing, I mean you already know how _I_ feel." 

_" ...What?"_ She quirks her brow, suspicious of the guy beside her. 

He pouts letting out a groan. " Oh come _onnn_ Fiona, don't say you've forgotten. For _christsakes_ \-- **you** don't even have any clothes on." Rhys then turns his head away, her milky body would be all too- distracting.

Her eyes widened when she started to speak louder with every syllable. Her voice was cracking. The woman didn't even bother to cover up her ample bussom." Are you telling **me,** you and me --we _fucking_ slept together last night?"

" Ehehehe... Well yes...if you want to put it like that." a meek look crept upon Rhys' face as it flushed a deep scarlet. He couldn't help but feel giddy recalling the previous night's events." I mean- um... ahem-- "The salesman cleared his throat. "You... really don't remember?"

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL RHYS, SASHAS GONNA KILL ME!" She snaps like a shark, then cowers her head away. " Oh my god, oh my god-- I can't believe this. At the _very least_ I wished I could remember..." Her voice then trailed away.

" You...really don't remember." In defeat he sighs, so much for the morning butterflies. " Well, for starters- we- both were drinking."

" Why were we drinking?" 

" I'm getting to that. Well, uh-- we found this beach and there was a bar and...several drinks later you told me you had always loved me." it was a nice warm feeling to be honest. Affection wasn't all too common on Pandora. Everything was straight to the point, or aggressive. Recalling her in such a state, sent butterflies bursting in his stomach.

Fiona then retreated into the sheet, covering her head. _Did she really spewed out bullshit like that??_ The woman knew how she truly felt in the first place, but as an older sister and being the mature one-- she had always put Sashas feelings ahead of her own. Yeah, Rhys is a gentleman. Yes, he is kinda a dork, but that idiot was such a damn lovable dork if she were to ever had seen one.

" Okay. Okay. But that doesn't mean that you should had fucked me."

" I'm sorry! I...I promise I didn't force anything on you- its just...its just"

She knew Rhys didn't had the balls to do that, he wasn't that kind of man. But how in the hell--

" I was surprised you loved me back. I was for sure you hated me. And I tried to keep some space between us, I _really,_ really did. I guess I got all this wrong, huh?"

Fiona peeped her head from the sheet.

" Wait a minute Rhys, ...what?"

" I had a hard time keeping my eyes off of you, and after all we had been through together I..." He swallows his breath- he steadied himself, preparing to say what comes next.

" I couldn't help but to fall in love. I've been in love with you for a long time, Fiona."

Fiona's cheeks turned to shades of scarlet. Red was always her favorite color, and it would seem if this kept going as it were, she be her own shade of red. The con-artist was certain Rhys could think of a name for her as a crayon.

" R-Rhys I-.." her voice slightly trailed off. Just what does she say? What can she do?

You would think Rhys being the excellent salesman that he is, would had taken the initiative to push the envelope much sooner. Sadly, he was too chicken shit to take any chances he wasn't guaranteed to win. This one, however- was something he was _confident_ that he could gamble on. So he leans on over, uncomfortably close to her face- and presses his chapped lips onto hers. Green irises foolhardy takes his affection in. Her fistfuls of sheets loosen by each passing moment, the kisses becomes sloppy. Fiona pushes his body back onto the bed for another round. 

At least she will remember this one.


End file.
